1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to apparatuses for food delivery and more particularly to apparatuses adapted to quick delivery of a prepared food product to a patron. The invention also relates to a building in which the delivery is carried out, menu and order display units, a multi-purpose column, and conveyor delivery structures.
2. Background Art
Pizza is traditionally prepared only after a request or order is received. The cooking time for pizza is notoriously lengthy and it is not considered a "fast food" by the public. Usually, a patron of a pizza serving establishment must wait at least twenty to twenty-five minutes after placing an order before the pizza is delivered. This wait discourages many who have time constraints from ordering pizza.
Thus, there is a need for speedier delivery of pizza and associated food products. Similarly, there is a need for a building and apparatus to provide for speedier food delivery.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/358,418 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,956, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/358,182 now U.S. Pat. No. D. 327,129, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/358,186 now U.S. Pat. No. D. 331,169, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/358,196 now U.S. Pat. No. D. 321,724, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/504,589 now abandoned, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/680,589, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/702,442, relate to a building, a food process, conveyor systems, menu and order display units, a multi-purpose column, and a beverage dispenser. The present invention contains many features which are discussed in detail in these applications and which can be combined with the present invention, and accordingly, these applications are herein incorporated herein by reference.